


Tango

by DoreyG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: He pushed Q up against the nearest wall, and slid a thigh between his legs.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



He pushed Q up against the nearest wall, and slid a thigh between his legs. He ground their bodies together for a long moment, just long enough that he felt Q start to get hard against him, and then swooped in to mouth at Q's jaw and whisper in his ear. "Are they still watching?"

"Yes," Q said, sounding perfectly steady even as he hooked one leg up over his hip to get better leverage. It wasn't a surprise, really, it always took roughly two orgasms for Q to lose any of his cool. "Solokov for definite, but two of his goons are also taking an interest."

"A suspicious interest? " he pressed, and briefly nipped at the lobe of Q's ear both because he wanted to and because it'd make the show more realistic. "Or a perverted interest? You need to be exact, Q."

"I am not the one who has problems with being exact, Bond," Q retorted, fisting one hand in his hair and slipping the one between them to tug briskly at his belt. "It was a suspicious interest, right up until the point when you nipped my ear. Now they just seem to be enjoying the show."

"Well." He hid a smile into the side of Q's neck, dared to place a tender kiss against the man's jawline. "You are a very pretty performer."

"You say that like your arse has nothing to do with it," Q retorted again, but sounded a great deal fonder this time in a way that only served to heat his blood all the more. "It would have been better if we'd gotten into a position where you could keep an eye on them. You know what to look for better than me, in this scenario."

"We don't have to keep this position forever. It wouldn't look natural in any case." He nipped at Q's neck again, then drew back just far enough that he could look the man in the eye as he continued to work his hips. "When I give the signal flip our positions, so my back is against the wall, and then do something that involves you sliding down my body a little. That should give me a line of sight, and also mean that you're not the first target they'll seek in case of trouble."

Q nodded slightly, his face flushed with arousal and his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Is this your way of asking for a blow job, Bond?"

"You know me so well, " he said, and leaned in to give Q a scorching kiss. The kind that left most of his targets gasping and panting, melting under his attentions and losing any ability to hold a thought in their heads.

Q simply flipped him like a pro, and went to his knees just as smoothly. It was good, he reflected in a happy haze as Q's mouth descended and he refocused on the mission in general, to have a partner he could rely on.


End file.
